My Creepy Love
by Aixa.Uzumaki099
Summary: "Nunca pensé que encontraría a la chica ideal para mí, la verdad nunca pensé llegar a enamorarme y que alguien llegara a amarme, es decir ¿quién en su sano juicio amaría al asesino Jeff The Killer? Pero parece que me equivoqué respecto a tí...you are my love...my creepy love" (Será M por lemmon)
1. Chapter 1

**My creepy love**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

_**-"bla bla"-**_** pensamiento**

**Los nombres de los creepypastas que se nombran a continuación no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores, excepto mi OC creepypasta esa es de mi propia imaginación.**

**Chapter 1: ¿quién eres tú?**

Era una noche oscura, casi como cualquier otra noche común y corriente. Todo se encontraba a oscuras a excepción de las calles que eran alumbradas por los faroles y la luna. Estaba todo tranquilo hasta el momento, excepto que en las calles se escuchaban las sirenas de los autos policiacos que perseguían como locos al asesino más peligroso que se hayan encontrado, al asesino de la piel quemada, el asesino de la sonrisa eterna, ellos buscaban al famoso asesino Jeff the killer.

Los policías lo perseguían desesperadamente por el asesinato que él cometió contra una familia de cuatro personas, pero nuestro querido Jeff era mucho más rápido que los policías. Él se metió en la espesura del bosque ocultándose de ellos y esperando a que se fueran, y en menos de 5 minutos los perdió por completo después de un largo rato de que lo persiguieran y le dispararan.

**Jeff Pov's**

Hasta que por fin perdí de vista a esos inútiles uniformados de mierda, ¿pero qué les pasa? ¡¿Es que acaso uno no puede salir a matar en paz sin que alguien llame a la policía y que ellos empiecen a perseguirlo?! . . . bueno obviamente estoy siendo sarcástico. Mejor me apresuro a volver a casa antes de que Slendy me mate.

Si así es, yo vivo con él. También vivo con Masky, Jack, Hoodie, Sally, Ben y mi fiel amigo de cuatro patas Smile (dog)

Aunque me gusta estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo, no es tan malo vivir con ellos, la verdad hasta me parece bastante cómodo. Aunque sería mejor si a Ben y a Jack no se les diera por querer competir para ver quién es el mejor jugador de videojuegos, o que a Masky no se le dé por querer traumatizar a Hoodie con películas de terror que él alquila y que Sally no intente hacerme a mí o a cualquiera de los demás raros peinados de niña. Smile es el único que no jode mucho. . .aunque suele dejar "regalitos" por cualquier lado de la casa.

Bueno mejor apresuro el paso si quiero llegar a tiempo a casa y poder darme una ducha, no es que me moleste estar todo ensangrentado pero si no me lavo toda esta sangre Slendy no me dará de comer y moriré de hambre!

Apresuro el paso hasta tal punto en el que mejor decidí comenzar a correr para ganar tiempo, voy corriendo tranquilo sin preocuparme de nada ni nadie (excepto de Slendy y de llegar tarde y que me mate) hasta que escucho un grito desgarrador de dolor (mierda hice una rima)

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO ME TORTURES MÁS!- escuchaba al "pobre" tipo gritando atemorizado.

Intento acercarme lo más lenta y sigilosamente posible para no ser descubierto por nadie al lugar donde escuché que provenía el grito, y lo que veo me deja muy sorprendido.

El tipo que gritaba pidiendo piedad por su vida se encontraba en el suelo contra un árbol con una pierna doblada hacia delante, la otra fue arrancada de su cuerpo, su brazo fue dislocado quedándole de una manera que le quedaba colgando del cuerpo, y en todo su cuerpo y cara había muchas puñaladas y cortadas.

-¡Por favor...ya no...me tortures! ¡Déjame vivir por favor!- vaya que el tipo en serio estaba desesperado por sobrevivir a ese ataque.

-¿Por qué eh de dejarte vivir?- en eso veo que sale, alumbrada por la luz de la luna, una chica que ronda los 15 o 16 años con piel blanca, cabello largo de color negro, una camisa blanca que le llega a la mitad del abdomen, una chaqueta corta de color negra con mangas cortas, una falda color bordó creo, unas medias blancas que le llegan a los muslos y unos tenis negros. Llevaba con ella un hacha antigua, como de estilo medieval creo.

La verdad me sorprendí al verla, era la primera niña que veía matando a alguien. . .bueno la segunda. La primera en realidad fue Nina pero a ella la entrené yo.

-Por favor no me mates. Ten piedad por favor-

Ella solo se había quedado callada un largo rato, luego pude escuchar que soltó una risa… ¿psicópata? Si esa era la palabra que buscaba. Su risa sonaba como la mía al reírme de mis víctimas.

-HAHAHAHA. . .lo siento. . .ya no tengo piedad- después de eso comenzó a acercarse al tipo.

Pobre, el tipo estaba que temblaba de miedo.

Ella se acercó bastante a él, lo miró de frente con su rostro bastante cerca de el de él, y para su sorpresa ella lo agarró del cuello estrangulándolo con fuerza y levantándolo. Vaya que tenía fuerza para levantar a alguien más grande y pesado que ella. El tipo tenía una cara de horror en el rostro, y ella solo tenía una cara de felicidad con una sonrisa retorcida estilo psicópata; no sé por qué pero me siento plagiado. Y para sorpresa de ambos, con su otra mano le arrancó el único brazo sano que le quedaba. Mientras él gritaba de dolor horriblemente y se desangraba ella se moría de la risa al verlo sufrir.

Ella lo lanzó bruscamente al suelo, y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba sentada sobre él. Acercó su rostro muy cerca al de él y creo que le susurró…

-Shhh, no te preocupe! Pronto ya no sentirás nada…- él gritó de terror, ella elevó su hacha sobre su cabeza y le cortó la cara a la mitad dejándolo muerto y con una expresión de horror plasmada en su rostro que nunca se borrará.

Dejó su hacha a un lado del cuerpo y con sus manos le abrió el pecho y empezó a arrancarle algunos huesos y el corazón. Cuando tuvo el corazón en su mano inmediatamente lo apretó con tanta fuerza hasta que lo reventó provocando un ruido como de explosión, la sangre comenzó salpicar por todos lados, incluso creo que unas gotas me llegaron al rostro. A ella parecía encantarle el sabor de la sangre, porque comenzó a lamer con deleite la sangre que cubría toda su mano. Luego le abrió el estómago y le arrancó todos los órganos, que mal que Jack se pierda esto porque estoy seguro que le encantaría. Luego tomó el cuerpo, sin levantarse de encima de él, y le dio toda la vuelta! O sea, me refiero a que ahora su torso quedó boca abajo mientras sus piernas. . . o más bien su única pierna rota, miraba hacia delante, que mal que no tengo una cámara podría haberlo grabado y haber impresionado a Jack y asustado a Hoodie.

Veo que ella disfruta mucho de este trabajo ya que la estoy escuchando reír.

La verdad quedé muy sorprendido con eso, vi cómo ella se levantaba de encima del cuerpo ya sin vida de aquel tipo, tal parece que ya se iba. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero justo en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Es de mala educación espiar a las personas y no salir a saludar… ¿lo sabias?- mierda! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de mi presencia?

Y lo que me parecía peor de que me haya descubierto, era que ni se dio la vuelta en mi dirección en ningún momento, esta tipa debe tener ojos en la espalda o algo así.

-Ya sal de ahí, ¿o me tienes miedo?- ¿"miedo"? ¿Miedo yo? El día en que tenga miedo será cuando deje de sonreír o sea JAMÁS!

Decidí salir de mi "muy brillante" escondite y presentarme aunque. . .

-. . .- la verdad no supe qué decir cuando salí.

-¿No sabes hablar o te comieron la lengua los ratones cuando te dejaron la cara estilo joker?- ok ahora si me enojé con esta pequeña puta. ¡Nadie me habla así!

-Yo no hablo con los que no me dan la cara pequeña maldita puta- je! A ver si con eso aprende.

-¡Oh que maleducado de mi parte! Lo siento, es solo que no me quería asquear al ver tu horrible rostro joker- ok esta niña no se deja ganar fácilmente.

-¡Mírame a la cara o te juro que te mandaré a dormir!- ella no respondió solo se dio la vuelta dejándome verle el rostro.

Ella tenía un flequillo que le cubría la frente y un poco los ojos con mechones a ambos lados de su cara, una sonrisa estilo psicópata que dejaban ver algo así como colmillos creo, y sus ojos…sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante como la sangre que me dejaban ver que poseía una gran locura, casi tanto como la mía. ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Quién rayos eres tú niña?-

-¿Yo? Ja! Hace mucho que ya no uso mi antiguo nombre, pero todos me conocen como: Horror Illusions…-

**Yo: Bueno eso será todo por hoy, sé que dije que sería de género horror/romance pero como no se me da bien eso del horror le agregaré algo de humor ¿de acuerdo? si les gustó dejen un review para que lo continúe y si no les gustó los dejo lanzarme un tomatazo a la cara.**

**Jeff: les recomiendo el review si no quieren que los visite y los mande a dormir.**

**Yo: aww qué lindo que me des algo de apoyo en esto.**

**Jeff: de nada, ahora si no es mucha molestia. . . ¡quítame esta maldita correa eléctrica de perro!**

**Yo: lo haré cuando reciba al menos 1 review ¿de acuerdo?**

**Jeff: ¡comenten por favor así me libero de esta porquería! TT TT**

**Yo: tampoco exageres tanto ¬¬**

**BYE BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My creepy love**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

**_-"bla bla"-_ pensamiento**

**Los nombres de los creepypastas que se nombran a continuación no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores, excepto mi OC creepypasta esa es de mi propia imaginación.**

**Chapter 2: Horror Illusions**

-Soy Horror Illusions- me saludaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Horror Illusions? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - ¿a quién engaño? Ese nombre suena muy bien a decir verdad.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo? ¿"Joker n° 2"?- ok esta tipa me está sacando de mis casillas.

-¡YO SOY JEFF THE KILLER PEQUEÑA PUTA!- a ver si se deja de joder.

-Ahhh. . .no te conozco- touche.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Nunca oíste hablar del famoso y peligroso asesino Jeff the killer?!-

-Ehh. . . ¿no? La verdad nunca escuché ningún nombre como ese en mi vida- hay algo distinto con esta chica, pero no sé qué es.

**Horror Pov's**

¿Qué onda con este joker? Ando de lo más tranquila matando a alguien sin molestar a nadie y de la nada sale un joker aterrador y feo que está espiándome y se me hace el malo diciéndome pequeña puta y no sé qué otras tonterías más. A este tonto hay que darle una lección.

-Y. . . ¿Quién me dijiste que eras?-

-Oh que la… ¡que soy Jeff the killer mierda!- jaja sé que no debería estar jugando con él pero hacerlo enojar es tan divertido.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa si eres Jeff the killer o Jenny the killer? Eso no me interesa-

-Te estás buscando problemas con la persona equivocada niñita- me está amenazando y encima desenfunda su cuchillo, veo que ya se enojó bastante. . . ¡Genial!

-Lo mismo te digo joker- yo tomo mi hacha y me voy preparando para lo que venga -¿No eres algo pequeño para jugar con cuchillos?-

-Je! Tengo 17 casi 18 años niña. Parece que tendré que darte una lección-

-Que coincidencia, yo planeaba decirte lo mismo-

-Pues entonces…a pelear!- se dirige corriendo muy rápido hacia mí.

-¡Bien que divertido!- yo hago lo mismo con mi hacha lista para clavársela en la cabeza.

**Pov's Normal**

Jeff se acerca corriendo hacia Horror con el cuchillo en alto y con la intención de clavárselo en el pecho. Cuando la tiene a su alcance intenta clavarle el cuchillo pero Horror lo esquiva y le pega un puñetazo en el estómago a Jeff haciendo que éste tosa por la falta de aire, luego le pega una patada en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo. Cuando Jeff estaba en el suelo Horror se fue corriendo hacia él con intención de matarlo con su hacha, pero Jeff se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y pegó un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Horror.

-¿Qué pasa Jeff me tienes miedo?-

-Ja! ¿Bromeas? Apenas me empecé a divertir-

Jeff lanzó su cuchillo directo a la cara de Horror el cual ella atrapó fácilmente dejando sorprendido a Jeff. Ella miró sonriente a Jeff y le lanzó su hacha, Jeff lo esquivó agachándose justo a tiempo antes de que le cortara la cabeza.

-JA! ¡Fallaste!-

Pero cuando menos se lo esperó, el hacha volvió hacia él y le hizo una cortadura en el brazo casi clavándose en él y haciéndolo sangrar mucho. El hacha salió volando como un boomerang de vuelta hacia Horror que lo atrapó fácilmente sin problemas.

-¿Qué decías Jeff?-

-Maldita puta- maldecía mientras se sostenía el brazo.

-No te preocupes Jeff, pronto ya no sentirás nada-

Comenzó a acercarse a Jeff con el hacha lista para usarse y con una mirada sedienta de sangre. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a él, Jeff la hizo caer al patearla en el estómago y saltó sobre ella para quedar encima sosteniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y la otra bajo su rodilla, con el cuchillo preparado para clavárselo y mandarla a dormir. Horror forcejeaba para intentar liberarse pero eso solo hacía que Jeff se divirtiera más y apretara más el agarre en su mano.

-Ahora go to sleep mí querida Horror- elevó su cuchillo por encima de su cabeza mientras decía su típica frase.

Jeff clavó su cuchillo en el cuerpo de Horror salpicando todo con su sangre, pero al ver que ella no gritaba de dolor ni se moría ni nada que suele una de sus víctimas, quedó completamente sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos. Volvió a clavarle el cuchillo un millón de veces repetidamente y al no ver ninguna reacción que él esperaba de parte ella comenzó a enojarse y a desesperarse, y se enojó más cuando Horror comenzó a reírse en su cara como si nada.

-Jajaja ¿qué te pasa Jeff? ¿Acaso eres tan inútil que no puedes matarme? Jajaja me das lastima-

-¡¿Por qué no te mueres maldita?!-

-Eso es porque yo. . .no puedo morir-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que oíste. Yo soy inmortal, y tus golpes no me dañan en lo absoluto-

-Eso lo veremos- intentó clavarle su cuchillo una vez más pero un golpe en la cara lo hizo retroceder.

Horror le había encestado un puñetazo en la cara, y cuando Jeff quedó aturdido por el golpe logró zafar una pierna y le dio una patada haciendo que se quitara de encima y cayera hacia atrás.

Cuando Jeff estaba tirado en el suelo Horror se sentó sobre él, Jeff intentó levantarse pero se detuvo en seco al ver el hacha muy cerca de su cuello y a Horror con una sonrisa tétrica y unas ganas de matarlo. Hasta podría jurar que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo rojizo que daba escalofríos, Jeff sentía escalofríos. Horror le sonrió, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Podría matarte ahora Jeff, pero me aburriste. . .así que adiós- miró a Jeff con una sonrisa burlona y luego se levantó y para retirarse.

-Oye cobarde no puedes irte y dejar las cosas así nada más. ¡Regresa!- Jeff estaba cabreado.

Antes de que Horror se fuera, Jeff tomó su cuchillo y se lo lanzó aprovechando que estaba dándole la espalda pero justo cuando el cuchillo iba a clavársele en la nuca, ella desapareció como si fuera humo y el cuchillo solo atinó a clavarse en el troncode un árbol.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Jeff se levantó y comenzó a buscarla con la vista por todas partes -¿En dónde está maldita puta?-

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta y no encontró ninguna señal de ella decidió dejarlo así, buscó su cuchillo y se dirigió a casa. Estaba muy enojado y concentrado en sus pensamientos, cuando de la nada le calló una nota. La agarró con enojo y comenzó a leerla.

**_"No te preocupes Jeff, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar. Gracias por regalarme tanta diversión en una noche._**

**_Atte. Horror Illusions_**

**_PD: Deberías darte prisa antes de que Slendy se enoje contigo por llegar tan tarde a casa"_**

Jeff arrugó la nota con gran enfado y como alma que lleva el diablo comenzó a correr a casa de Slendy antes de que a él se le ocurriera salir a buscarlo y en vez de llevarlo a casa lo matara ahí mismo.

**Ya en casa de Slendy:**

**Jeff Pov's:**

-¡Ya llegué!- mierda por qué avisé, enseguida vendrán todos a joderme y preguntarme por qué me veo fatal.

-¡JEFF!- genial lo que me faltaba, un Slenderman enojado y con ganas de matarme -¡¿Por qué rayos llegaste tarde?!-

-Emm…pues…yo este…- en eso salen todos los demás.

-¡Jeff! ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasó?!- me preguntaba Hoodie con una voz que demostraba su asombro al verme así.

-Jeff ¿Por qué te ves tan mal?. . . bueno más de lo normal- ¿qué me habrá querido decir ese duende?

-No pasa nada, tuve una pequeña pelea-

-¿Seguro? ¿No será más bien que esa chica que mató a ese sujeto te dio una paliza?- ok ahora si me siento peor de lo que ya me encontraba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Jeff le pateó el trasero una chica?!- Slendy asintió –JAJAJAJAJA ¿luego los patéticos somos nosotros? Das pena ajena Jeff- ojalá el idiota de Jack cerrara el hocico.

-¿Y tú cómo supiste eso Slendy?- tengo que saberlo, tengo que saberlo o no dormiré esta noche!

-Yo lo sé todo. . .- todos lo miramos como diciéndole "ya no nos jodas y di la verdad" -. . . bueno todo lo que pasa en mi bosque- eso está mejor.

-Bueno la verdad si, ella fue la que me dio una buena pelea-

-Más bien ella fue la que barrió el suelo contigo- y todos comenzaron a reírse del comentario de la pequeña Sally. Si no fuera una niña y no fuera la favorita de Slendy la mandaría a dormir ahora mismo.

-Bueno como sea. Ahora mismo vas y te das un baño urgentemente Jeffrey-

-Sí, sí, lo sé. No fastidies larguirucho- creo que no debí decirle así porque cuando me dirigía a las escaleras Slendy sacó uno de sus tentáculos y me dio un latigazo en la espalda. Mierda eso si dolió.

Me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude al baño y cuando llegué cerré la puerta con seguro por las dudas de que Slendy quisiera darme otro golpe. Abrí la llave del agua fría y la del agua caliente y esperé a que la tina se llenara, comencé a quitarme la ropa y a dejarla en el cesto de ropa sucia y a mi cuchillo en el lava manos, no me preocupé por no haberme buscado ropa antes porque siempre salgo a mi cuarto con una toalla o Smile me la trae sobre su lomo, tampoco me preocupo de que Sally me vea porque ella siempre juega con Ben en su cuarto a los videojuegos o se queda en la cocina comiendo galletas con Masky y Hoodie. Cerré las llaves del agua una vez que la tina ya se llenó y el agua estaba a temperatura perfecta para mí.

Me metí a la tina sumergiéndome lo suficiente en el agua para que me limpiara toda esta sangre, me molestó un poco el ardor que sentí cuando el agua tocó la herida que esa chica me hizo en el brazo, no pensé que la herida fuera tan grave pero cuando la vi noté que la tenía algo profunda ¿Quién diría que un hacha haría esa clase de heridas profundas? En serio que la haré pagar cuando la llegue a encontrar. Mierda ahora me siento tenso.

Usualmente siempre me relajo estando en la tina, me relajo hasta tal punto en el que suelo quedarme dormido. Pero ahora no podía ni siquiera respirar tranquilamente sin pensar en esa chica Horror y en la pelea que tuvimos, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. No me puedo quitar de la cabeza esa sonrisa burlona y psicópata que tiene, su largo cabello negro y liso, sus ojos rojos y brillantes como la misma sangre, la forma en la que lamia la sangre de su mano, y la forma en la que se mueve para. . . ¡¿pero qué me pasa?! Parezco de esos idiotas maricones que se la pasan pensando en esa chica de la que están enamorados y que empiezan a pensar en tonterías románticas para dedicárselas a sus novias y toda esa clase de mierda cursi y ridícula de color de rosa. Ja! Que risa, Jeff the killer enamorado, Jajaja eso si es para matarse de risa. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar que le puedo hacer a ella es hacerla sufrir de tal manera que empiece a gritar y suplicar que pare.

-Si…eso es lo que voy a…a…achu! Mierda, mejor voy a vestirme antes de que me resfríe. Aparte ya me dio mucha hambre- la verdad ya llevo un rato largo aquí sin darme cuenta.

Salgo de la tina, tomo una toalla y me dirijo a mi cuarto para vestirme.

Cuando entro a mi cuarto busco mi ropa por todos lados, en los cajones, arriba y debajo de mi cama, sobre el sillón inflable que tengo en un rincón, en mi cómoda, es que soy algo desordenado lo admito. Busco y busco por todos lados pero por más que sigo buscando no encuentro ni siquiera mi bóxer de color negro favorito, mierda! Juro que empezaré a ser un poco más ordenado. Y lo peor es que sigo pensando en aquella chica, no entiendo por qué debe estar metida en mis pensamientos, quizá con la comida de Slendy y una buena siesta me sirva para olvidarme de ella. Pero juro que cuando la encuentre la torturaré, la haré gritar y la haré pagar por lo que me hizo, porque de Jeff the killer nadie…absolutamente nadie! Se burla y vive para contarlo, y al final seré yo quien la haga pasar vergüenza.

Bueno al fin encuentro unos bóxers, una camisa y unos pantalones que uso para dormir, que conveniente. Ahora si ¡a comer!

Te juro que me las pagarás caro…Horror Illusions.

**Yo: bueno eso es todo, este capítulo me salió un poco más largo que el otro. Pero no se emocionen por eso que me aseguraré de que los demás me salgan un poco más cortos. Ahora Jeff les dirá unas palabras.**

**Jeff: . . . **

**Yo: ¿y ahora a ti qué te pasa?**

**Jeff: ¿por qué tuviste que mencionar que uso bóxers negros? **

**Yo: ya no seas llorón agradece que comentaron para que te quitara la correa eléctrica ¿no?**

**Jeff: si está bien de acuerdo. Gracias por comentar.**

**Yo: adiós**

**Jeff: GO TO SLEEP**

**Yo/Jeff: nos leemos luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My creepy love**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

**-"**_**bla bla**_**"- pensamiento**

**Los nombres de los creepypastas que se nombran a continuación no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores, excepto mi OC creepypasta esa es de mi propia imaginación.**

**Chapter 3: conociendo a dos nuevas amigas**

**Jeff Pov's**

Ha pasado una semana o dos desde que me encontré con esa pequeña puta de Horror Illusions, y en todo ese tiempo no eh podido dejar de pensar en ella. . .para vengarme claro no piensen lo contrario. No eh podido dormir, comer o respirar sin pensar en ella a cada cinco minutos. . . ¡que no piensen lo contrario les digo!

Lo que digo es que no eh podido dejar de pensar en ella pero porque planeo torturarla de tal forma que superaré mi estado actual de locura y sadismo. La torturaré tanto que no podré parar de reírme y de divertirme de hacerlo, en fin.

Como estoy muy aburrido y es sábado en la mañana decidí salir a matar el tiempo…o a alguien que me encuentre en el camino mejor aún. Aunque preferiría un millón de veces encontrarme con esa chica para mandarla a dormir de una vez por todas, desquitarme con cualquier imbécil que me encuentre no me suena tan mala idea. Además que cada vez que paseo por el bosque de Slendy me suelo relajar un poco más que cuando estoy en la tina o estoy en mi cuarto durmiendo, la verdad me fascina sentir el viento frio de la mañana al salir a caminar. Quizá deba hacerlo más seguido, según Ben y Jack mi actitud se está volviendo como la de Smile cuando está de los nervios de punta.

Aunque la verdad estaría más relajado si no tuviera ese raro presentimiento de que "alguien" me está observando y me está siguiendo, ya me estoy imaginando de quién puede ser. Acelero el paso lo más rápido que puedo para ver si Slendy me deja de seguir porque sinceramente eso me jode. El plan que tuve de acelerar el paso lo bastante rápido como para que me deje en paz no ha funcionado, estos jueguitos de Slendy me tienen harto. Puede jugar así todo lo que quiera con sus víctimas incluso con las que tendrían que ser mías, pero conmigo eso no se hace.

-¡Ya deja de perseguirme maldita sea!- me volteo lo más cabreado que estaba y no veo absolutamente a nadie ni a nada.

Empiezo a fijar mi vista en todas las direcciones posibles y no veo ninguna señal de que Slendy o algún otro ser viviente me haya estado siguiendo. O todo fue mi imaginación o quien quiera que sea el que me seguía ya se fue, que mal y yo que tenía ganas de matar a alguien en estos momentos. Estoy seguro de que fue ese larguirucho maniquí de Slender copia barata de los hombre de negro que se le dio por querer joderme un rato, cuando llegue a casa lo mandaré a dormir. . .o lo joderé a él un rato ya que no puedo matarlo.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Slender:**

**(Pov's Slender)**

Me estoy empezando a preocupar un poco por Jeff. La verdad es que no ha parado de actuar extraño, y tampoco eh dejado de tener un raro presentimiento de que alguien invadió mi bosque. Ya luego saldré para averiguarlo, pero por ahora me ocuparé de Jeff y su problema con esa tal Horror Illusions, je no me canso de decir su nombre, la verdad llegó a gustarme.

-¡Oiga señor Slender!- Masky y Hoodie comienzan a llamarme a los gritos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Otra vez están peleando porque Masky asusta a Hoodie y Hoodie amenaza a Masky con tirar sus píldoras por el inodoro?-

-¡No!. . . bueno si algo- lo sabía –Pero no es eso lo que queríamos decirle señor Slender-

-¿Bueno y qué es? Y ya dejen de hablar los dos al mismo tiempo, eso me molesta-

-Ok lo sentimos señor Slender. ¿Usted dijo que esa chica que peleó con Jeff se llama Horror Illusions?-

-Sí. . . ¿a qué quieres llegar Masky?-

-Es que encontramos su historia en internet-

-¿Qué hacemos señor Slender? ¿Se lo leemos a Jeff cuando llegue o dejamos que él mismo lo descubra?-

-Mejor esperemos a que regrese y se lo leen. No vaya a ser que le dé el instinto asesino cuando se entere que ustedes descubrieron información de ella y no quisieron contársela-

-Claro- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En serio que cuando hacen eso me molesta, pero prefiero dejarlo pasar esta vez. Claro no esperaríamos a que Jeff llegara para saber qué dice así que nos pusimos a leer todo lo que encontraron, yo solo dije que esperaremos a que Jeff llegue para que se lo lean y así él sepa algo de ella no que nosotros no leeríamos nada. Aunque me parece raro que Masky y Hoodie encontraran información de ella sin la ayuda de Ben ya que él es el genio de computadora que encuentra de todo, ellos me dijeron que Ben les dio la dirección de una página en donde se encontraba su historia cuando ellos le fueron a preguntar si sabía algo sobre Horror Illusions, ya decía yo que estos dos no son de hacer todo por su cuenta. Esperamos a que el idiota de Jeff llegara para que sepa lo que encontramos, y en la espera apareció Jack para leer la historia de Horror y también apareció Ben para arruinarle las mejores partes de suspenso o qué se yo. La verdad su historia me dejó muy asombrado, creo que hasta sentí algo de pena por ella. Ya veremos cómo se lo toma Jeff cuando se entere de esto.

**Unas horas después:**

**(Jeff Pov's)**

Listo, ya me desahogué con un cuarteto de borrachos mañaneros que me encontré en el camino hacia la licorería. Si lo admito yo también bebo pero no se me da por andar a emborracharme como ellos, y menos tan temprano. La mayor parte de mi ropa quedó cubierta de la sangre de esos idiotas, espero que Slendy no quiera intentar matarme por llegar así a casa.

-Oh, hola Jeff- ese Slendy se hace el "señor amable" pero eso solo hace que quiera matarlo con más ganas.

-¡¿Oye Slendy por qué rayos se te dio por seguirme cuando caminaba por el bosque esta mañana?!-

-¿Qué? Yo no estuve siguiéndote ¿seguro que no estás delirando?-

-A mí no me trates de loco- bueno técnicamente si lo estoy pero no ando viendo cosas que otros no.

-Pero es cierto Jeff. El señor Slender estuvo toda la mañana aquí en casa con nosotros- y ahí salieron al rescate los dos lame-botas de Slendy: Masky y Hoodie.

-Bueno como sea, ¿y cómo sé yo que no es mentira?-

-¿Por qué te mentiría Jeff? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?- touche, ese Slendy si sabe cómo hacerme callar.

-De acuerdo confiaré en tu palabra ¿y qué están haciendo todos en la computadora?-

-Encontramos el creepypasta de Horror Illusions, la chica que te pateó el trasero- ese enano verde juro que…espera ¿dijo que encontró su creepypasta?

-¿Qué?-

-Si ven a escucharla- todos me hicieron señas para que me acercara a escuchar.

Me acerco a la computadora donde están todos y Ben, Masky y Hoodie comienzan a contarme la creepypasta de esa pequeña puta.

_**HORROR ILLUSIONS**_

"_**Nunca estuve seguro si hacer esto o no. Ahora tengo la certeza de que haga lo haga, no importa qué, ella me matará. Así que; decidí que si va a matarme de todas formas lo mejor será contar mi encuentro con este ser tan sádico y psicópata, para que si tú llegas a encontrarte con ella…sepas lo que te espera.**_

_**Comenzaré desde el principio:**_

_**Mi nombre es Frank Rogers. Tengo 17 años, tengo el cabello castaño oscuro con partes claras, ojos color café claros, soy alto pero al lado de mi hermano mayor German parezco un enano de 15 o 16 años, él es mucho más alto que yo. Mi familia no es tan grande, somos solo mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano y yo.**_

_**Mi madre se llama Carla Martínez, tiene 40 años, cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, ojos color verde jade, ella tiene una sonrisa y personalidad que son capaz de animarte en los peores momentos. Mi padre se llama George Rogers, tiene 45 años, él como mi hermano es muy alto, tiene el cabello negro con corte estilo militar y ojos negros, y una forma de ser tan fría que un iceberg se ve cálido junto a él, es capaz de deprimirte más de lo que puedes llegar a estar. Y por último mi hermano mayor German Rogers, él tiene 19 casi 20 años, cabello largo hasta los hombros de color oscuro; no sé exactamente si lo tiene negro o castaño oscuro…digamos que es una mezcla de ambos. De toda la gente que hay en el mundo, German es el único en el que realmente confío, incluso más que en mis padres ¿por qué? Te diré por qué…**_

_**Mi padre a pesar de ser un hombre trabajador y dedicado a su familia, es un completo imbécil. Cuando se emborracha es tan idiota que no sabe ni lo que dice ni lo que hace, y muchas veces nos ha golpeado…pero más a mi madre. Encima de que la engañaba con diferentes mujeres cada noche se atrevía a venir acá y a empezar a ordenarle y a decirle cosas como "te amo" cuando está sobrio. Hablando de mi madre, ella es una estúpida que no se da cuenta que debe ir corriendo a las autoridades para hacer que lo encierren por maltrato a su familia y una que otra cosa más que prefiero no contar. Al menos podría haberme puesto en adopción cuando era más chico para no tener que sufrir esta basura de padre que tengo. Y cada vez que le decía que se consiguiera otro marido y/o lo denunciara ella me pegaba una bofetada, no era tan fuerte pero igual me dolía, y me advertía que no volviera a decir eso porque si mi padre me escuchaba se pondría loco y ella no haría ni diría nada, ya sé que dije que ella tiene una linda personalidad y puede alegrarte pero ella ya casi no es así. Le debe tener miedo a mi padre porque siempre que él le dice que haga algo ella obedece como si fuera su "perra" (ese es el apodo que ese imbécil le puso a mi madre), y cada vez que intento defenderme a mí o a ella diciéndole algo o cuando lo miro mal mi madre aparece poniéndome una mala cara o sacándome de ahí para darme no sé qué clase de sermón o regaño, una razón para odiar a mi padre y querer despertar a mi madre a golpes para que reaccione. Llegué a querer suicidarme varias veces no te lo niego, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque German entraba de golpe a mi cuarto y me detenía y me daba una especia de charla o sermón psicológica del por qué no debo quitarme la vida a tan corta edad y que no debo dejar que cosas o personas como nuestros padres me lleven a hacer ese tipo de cosas, a veces odio cuando deja de ser mi hermano y se vuelve mi psicólogo, pero debo admitir que sin él no sabría qué hacer con mi vida, lo quiero demasiado. Con él planeamos escapar algún día de mi casa e irnos a vivir a alguna ciudad lo bastante lejos de mis padres, la verdad es que hemos estado empacando ciertas cosas a escondidas para cuando ese día llegue.**_

_**De acuerdo, ahora pasaré a contarte lo que me pasó una noche, la trágica noche en que la conocí y eso me arruinó la vida…ella me arruinó la vida por completo.**_

_**Era una noche como cualquier otra. Mi madre, German y yo dormíamos en nuestros respectivos cuartos, mi padre no estaba en casa porque se había ido a tomar unas cervezas y quizá a meterle los cuernos a mi madre con cualquier mujer o prostituta que se le cruzara en el camino, en fin.**_

_**Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cómoda y calentita cama hasta que me desperté por un fuerte ruido que venía de debajo de la casa, en la sala para ser más exactos. Fijé mi vista en el reloj y vi que eran las 03:00 de la madrugada, seguro era el borracho de mi padre que acababa de llegar con los pantalones hasta el piso. No le di importancia y traté de volver a dormirme, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, me sentía raro. Después de un rato no escuché absolutamente nada además de un incómodo y pesado silencio, no escuché a mi padre gritar sus tonterías e incoherencias de su borrachera habitual, no escuché a mi madre y hermano intentando callarlo, no escuché…nada…La verdad es que no sé por qué había tanto silencio, y por qué me sentía como observado y en peligro. Me sentía muy nervioso, pero aun así salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, y cuando llegué el miedo se apoderó por completo de mí.**_

_**No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, mis padres y mi hermano…habían sido brutalmente asesinados! German había sido apuñalado varias veces en el cuerpo y en el rostro, le habían arrancado los brazos y las piernas, también le habían hecho un agujero en la frente atravesándole la cabeza, y le habían extirpado la garganta, pero a mis padres los mataron de peor de lo que mataron a German.**_

_**Mi madre también fue apuñalada varias veces en todo el cuerpo, le habían desgarrado el estómago y le habían quitado los órganos que colgaban hacia afuera y chorreaban sangre, y también le habían arrancado uno de sus ojos, le habían cortado la "tapa de los sesos", y le habían cortado una pierna que se la pusieron sobre su otra pierna. A mi padre le habían cortado la cabeza y se la dejaron colgando de un lado, le arrancaron la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo, y le habían abierto el pecho donde podía verse su corazón que estaba colgando hacía afuera chorreando sangre, y los tres estaban sentados en el sofá que antes era completamente blanco y ahora estaba teñido de rojo por la sangre, en una pose que parecía para una foto familiar, ya que colocaron a mi madre y padre abrazando a mi hermano que estaba sentado en el medio.**_

_**Yo no podía creer lo que veía, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y caí al suelo de rodillas rompiendo en llanto. No por mi padre, no mucho por mi madre, sino por mi querido hermano German que era el único que realmente me apoyaba y comprendía y era el único que yo apreciaba de verdad en todo el mundo.**_

_**Entonces…la oí, esa maldita risa de psicópata que provenía de la parte oscura de la sala, por la voz pude saber que era una mujer.**_

_**-¡Sal de ahí maldita hija de puta!- le grité enojado. Entonces ella dejó de reír y salió donde la luna alumbraba débilmente por la ventana.**_

_**No podía creer lo que veía ahora, era tan solo una niña de aparentemente 14 o 15 años; vestía una camisa blanca hasta el abdomen, una chaqueta corta de color negra de manga corta, una falda corta de color bordó, unos tenis negros y unas medias blancas. Ella era muy linda sinceramente. Llevaba un hacha medieval con una punta filosa, tenía el cabello negro y largo con flequillo y mechones a los lados, unos ojos brillantes de color rojo sangre que mostraban toda su locura y una sonrisa retorcida de psicópata que mostraba algo así como colmillos. Ya decía yo que las más lindas son las que están más locas. Ella estaba toda cubierta de sangre al igual que su hacha.**_

_**-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!- le volví a gritar enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos y ella de nuevo empezó a reírse, parece que estaba contenta con mi reacción ante su "trabajo". Cada vez que reía me daban escalofríos.**_

_**-HAHAHAHAHA…Lo hice porque era lo que merecían- eso me dejó confundido, y parece que lo notó porque apenas me miró volvió a explicar.**_

_**-Verás, él era un maldito que maltrataba a su familia, ella era una estúpida que en vez de hacer lo correcto por sus hijos decidió seguir atada a él, y tu hermano…bueno, digamos que solo estaba aburrida. Mhmh… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!...Y ahora…es tu turno-**_

_**Tuve miedo, no pensaba dejar que esa loca me matara también. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia la salida pero apenas me acerqué al picaporte de la puerta me quedé helado al ver que ella, pasó de estar al fondo de la sala, a estar en frente de mí.**_

_**-Mala idea-**_

_**Me clavó la punta de su hacha en la pierna, era un dolor horrible yo no podía soportarlo. Me tiró al suelo de una patada en el estómago, joder con esta niña, para ser menor que yo era mucho más fuerte.**_

_**Se sentó sobre mí, me miró y volvió a reírse a carcajadas, ella realmente era una demente que por lo que veía disfrutaba de mi dolor. Cuando dejó de reír acercó su rostro muy cerca del mío, dejándome sentir su respiración, y me susurró:**_

_**-Shhh, no te preocupes! Pronto ya no sentirás nada…-**_

_**Volvió a reír como psicópata y elevó su hacha por encima de su cabeza, mientras me miraba con esos ojos color rojo, eso ojos llenos de locura. Después…todo se volvió negro. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que desperté en una camilla en el hospital, mientras unas enfermeras y unos doctores me miraban con sorpresa y mucha lástima. Lo que pasó fue que esa niña me cortó las dos piernas hasta la mitad de mis muslos dejando casi nada de estos, rompió varios de mis huesos como mi tórax y varias de mis costillas, y me quemó cortó y apuñaló tanto el brazo izquierdo que quedó inservible y tuvieron que extraerlo de mi cuerpo.**_

_**Escribo esto desde el hospital en donde me encuentro ahora postrado en cama.**_

_**Sé que ella volverá por mí tarde o temprano, ya que dejó una fotografía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era una foto en donde nos encontrábamos mis padres, mi hermano, yo y aquella maldita sentada junto a mí con esa sonrisa retorcida. También había firmado, la firmó con mi sangre por cierto.**_

_**La firma decía lo siguiente:**_

_**-"Nos vemos muy bien como familia ¿no lo crees Frank? Muy pronto tú y yo tendremos otra reunión familiar…"-**_

_**Te relato esta historia a ti mi querido lector, para que, si te llegas a encontrar a este ser sin corazón ni compasión e intentas defenderte de ella, te advierto que perderás tu tiempo en ello. Ella aparece de la nada pero luego de un instante desaparece, como una ilusión…una horrible ilusión.**_

_**Bueno, es hora de que termine con esta historia. Es de noche y acabo de escuchar una ventana romperse y un grito ahogado que parecía de dolor, ya me imagino quién me vino a visitar. Te deseo suerte si te la llegas a encontrar.**_

_**Te saluda tu buen amigo Frank Rogers y….y la que acaba de matarlo hace unos instantes: Yo, Horror Illusions.**_

_**PD: No temas si llego a atraparte, pronto ya no sentirás nada…nos veremos pronto amigo lector…**_

_**Origen de Horror Illusions**_

_**Seguramente escucharon hablar de Horror Illusions, pero si no es así y se preguntan quién es, aquí está su historia, la historia de su origen:**_

_**Su verdadero nombre es Jessica Adams, tiene 15 años, el cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con flequillo y mechones a los lados, piel blanca (casi pálida) y ojos oscuros, siempre vestía con una camisa blanca a la mitad del abdomen, una chaqueta corta negra de mangas cortas, una falda de color bordó, unos tenis negros y unas medias blancas. Siempre llevaba la misma ropa ya que sus padres no le compraban más. Empezó a matar cuando ella tenía 8 años de edad, mataba algunos animales y a cualquiera que la molestara, no los mataba usando cuchillos o revolver, solía usar veneno, trampas ingeniosas en lugares lejos de sus casas y del resto de la gente para que no los escucharan pedir ayuda, o entraba en sus casas cuando todos dormían y rociaba con gasolina en todas partes para luego prenderles fuego y disfrutar de la vista. Se estarán preguntando "¿cómo una niña de 8 años puede cometer semejantes crímenes?" pues la razón de eso se debe a sus padres.**_

_**Los padres de Jessica jamás quisieron tener hijos, es más, ni siquiera se casaron ni se amaban. Jessica nació de una noche de alcohol y sexo sin protección, su madre al enterarse que estaba embarazada no dejó de perseguir a su padre hasta que no aceptara hacerse cargo de ellas dos, y al final él aceptó cuidarlas.**_

_**Cuando Jessica nació ninguno de ellos le dieron importancia, ni les importaba su existencia en la casa. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando ella llegó a los 7 años y su padre comenzó a pegarle. A su padre lo único que le importaba era el dinero, el sexo y la cerveza. Cada vez que llegaba a casa borracho buscaba a su madre para pasar el rato y cuando no la encontraba se desquitaba golpeando a Jessica, su madre sabía cómo la trataba su padre pero nunca hizo nada al respecto. Ella estaba más interesada en salir con sus amigas a beber, fumar y drogarse con cocaína.**_

_**Al ir creciendo en semejante familia, Jessica fue adquiriendo de a poco una personalidad asesina, casi psicópata. Como no podía matar a sus padres se desquitaba con otras personas, animales, y solía cortarse las venas de vez en cuando para liberarse de la presión que sufría en su casa. Pensó varias veces en suicidarse y así no tener que soportarlos nunca más, pero al recordar que sus padres no tienen el mínimo interés en ella y que la preferirían muerta, decidió no darles el gusto.**_

_**Ella era algo antisocial y muy distante, todos la creían rara y se alejaban de ella o la molestaban, lo único que ella más amaba era matar seres vivos para dárselos como sacrificio a Zalgo a quien trataba como a su dios. Tenía la esperanza de invocarlo algún día y se hiciera cargo de sus padres para siempre.**_

_**Una noche que Jessica volvió a su casa, sus padres la recibieron de mala manera, empezaron a gritarle cosas horribles y ella no sabía por qué era que lo hacían. Ellos le mostraron su hoja de calificaciones las cuales estaban pésimas, también le dijeron que su directora los llamó y les dijo que andaba peleando y agrediendo a todos, sobre todo a los maestros. Ellos le dijeron que aparte de que la soportaban en casa y gastaban dinero en su maldita educación les viene con cosas como esas y que era una maldita ingrata malagradecida.**_

_**Ella no dijo nada, solo se les quedó viendo, como siempre hace cada vez que le gritaban. **_

_**Su padre estaba harto de ella. Le agarró y jaló del cabello y la llevó arrastrando hacia su cuarto donde la tiró a la cama, se quitó el cinturón del pantalón y comenzó a pegarle. Le pegó tanto hasta que ella empezó a sangrar y a llorar de dolor, se retiró de su cuarto dejándola sola y azotando la puerta al salir.**_

_**Jessica ya no podía soportarlo más. No podía seguir viviendo así con esos monstruos, no es que ella fuera una santa pero en comparación con ellos era más…humana por así decirlo. Casi arrastrándose fuera de la cama buscó entre sus cosas y encontró anotado en un papel la invocación de Zalgo que ella encontró en internet. Esperó a que sus padres se durmieran para poder invocarlo sin interrupciones.**_

_**A media noche se sentó en el suelo en medio de su habitación frente a una especie de altar que le tenía a Zalgo, colocó varias velas encendidas a su alrededor formando un circulo, leyó en voz baja el papel que puso frente a ella para invocar a Zalgo. Pasaron unos minutos después de que lo leyó y nada pasó, volvió a invocarlo y nada, lo invocó 12 veces y nada ocurrió, decepcionada se dio por vencida, guardó todo y se fue a dormir. Mientras dormía se revolvía en la cama, sentía que alguien la estaba observando. Abrió los ojos y al ver a nada menos que a Zalgo parado frente a su cama, se quedó inmóvil y más cuando Zalgo le habló.**_

_**-¿Tú fuiste la que me invocó?-**_

_**Esa voz de ultratumba que Zalgo tenía la dejo helada, pero al mismo tiempo interesada. Ella no le contestó, solo se sentó en su cama, todavía estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí.**_

_**-Acabo de preguntarte si tú fuiste la que me invocó… ¡responde!-**_

_**-S-sí, fui yo…-**_

_**-¿Y para qué me has invocado?-**_

_**-Yo…yo…quiero que mates a mis padres-**_

_**Zalgo no dijo ni hizo nada, Jessica tampoco decía nada, un silencio reinó durante un rato mientras se miraban fijamente, hasta que por fin Zalgo habló.**_

_**-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-**_

_**Ella asintió firmemente.**_

_**-¿No te gustaría matarlos con tus propias manos?-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Puedo darte habilidades que ningún humano posee. Puedo hacerte tan indestructible y fuerte que nada ni nadie podrá detenerte ni siquiera la muerte misma, puedo hacer que no sientas ni dolor ni miedo ni compasión ni remordimiento, que los cuerpos; aun sin vida, hagan lo que tú les ordenes y que tortures a tus victimas tanto mental como físicamente. Necesito que me des algo a cambio de eso, pero eso solo si aceptas…-**_

_**-Eso suena…maravilloso. Acepto ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-**_

_**-Necesito…que me vendas tu alma-**_

_**Jessica se quedó pensando. Nunca pensó que sería algo como eso, la petición no era del todo su agrado, pero lo que Zalgo le ofrecía a cambio de eso más la oportunidad de deshacerse de sus padres para siempre, le pareció tan fantástico que se le dibujó una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.**_

_**-Trato hecho Zalgo-**_

_**Cerraron el trato estrechando sus manos. Cuando ella tocó la mano de Zalgo, sintió un ardor terrible, no se quejó ya que el dolor de los golpes de su padre eran más dolorosos que eso, pero si le provocaba una mueca de dolor. También sintió que algo se evaporaba en su interior, debe haber sido su alma que estaba siendo entregada a Zalgo. Cuando soltó su mano se sintió algo agotada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mejor que nunca.**_

_**-Bien, el trato ya está hecho-**_

_**-Espera ¿cuándo obtendré esas habilidades que me prometiste?-**_

_**-Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento indicado-**_

_**Se alejó caminando hacia la oscuridad y desapareció. Jessica se quedó viendo el lugar por donde se fue su reciente visitante, y minutos después despertó de golpe al escuchar su reloj despertador y los gritos de su madre para que se levantara. Ya había amanecido.**_

_**-¿Solo fue…un sueño?-**_

_**Con mucha tristeza apagó el despertador y se fue a desayunar con sus "amados" padres.**_

_**Tuvo que preparar su propio desayuno, el de ella y el de sus padres. Ellos creían que si iban a tener que criarla les iba a tener que ser de utilidad de alguna manera. Aparte de que la golpeaban y maltrataban la trataban como si fuera su criada, y cada vez que hacia las cosas que ellos le pedían tal cual como se lo decían, ellos le decían que lo hizo mal y que es una inútil que no sirve para nada.**_

_**Habrían pasado semanas después del sueño que tuvo con Zalgo, y sus deseos de que hubiera sido verdad y las ganas de matar a sus padres iban creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Y aún más cuando vio que su padre había traído a la casa un hacha que se la mostró a su madre diciéndole que; según él, había encontrado en una caja abandonada en medio de un valle cerca de la carretera de estilo medieval con una punta filosa que planeaba vender para ganar mucho dinero ya que estaba en muy buen estado.**_

_**Al ver la hoja que poseía el hacha, tan brillante y filosa, que podía verse que la sangre resbalaría fácilmente de ella, la tentaba a tomarla y usarla contra sus padres, pero se contuvo. Sabía que no tenía ninguna chance de matar a sus padres, ellos eran más fuertes que ella. Tendría que matarlos en otra ocasión.**_

_**Una noche, Jessica estaba sola en su casa, su madre había salido con sus amigas y su padre había salido a beber como hace cada noche, como era fin de semana bebería más de la cuenta. Ella estaba en la sala tranquila sentada en el sillón mirando televisión, eran las 00:00 de la noche y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al borracho de su padre que recién llegaba y estaba buscando a su madre. Él la miró y ella apenas lo volteó a ver.**_

_**-¿Y tu madre?-**_

_**-Salió-**_

_**-¿A dónde?-**_

_**-No sé. Con sus amigas creo-**_

_**Su padre siguió mirándola fijamente, ella ya empezaba a sentirse incomoda y nerviosa, sentía que su padre no tramaba nada bueno ya que él nunca la mira tanto, apenas si solía hablarle o acordarse de que existía.**_

_**-Entonces…tendré que entretenerme contigo-**_

_**Se fue acercando a Jessica. Se sentó sobre ella, colocó sus manos debajo de sus rodillas dejándola sin posibilidad de moverse y trató de quitarle la ropa.**_

_**Jessica no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su padre, estaba intentando violarla. Esto tenía que ser una terrible pesadilla, empezó a sentir miedo y asco de él, y aún más cuando sintió la asquerosa y resbalosa lengua de su padre recorrerle todo el cuello hasta llegar cerca de su pecho. Ella intentó zafarse y cuando consiguió liberar su brazo, logró darle un golpe en la cara haciendo que se echara para atrás al sentarse, luego liberó una pierna y le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo. Jessica se levantó y se fue corriendo buscando un lugar donde esconderse o algo con lo que pudiera defenderse de su padre.**_

_**-¡Pequeña puta! ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!-**_

_**Jessica se escondió en el garaje, respiraba agitadamente. Tenía que encontrar algo con lo que pudiera defenderse, antes de que su padre viniera por ella, aunque casi no veía nada porque estaba completamente oscuro, a excepción de una tenue luz que cruzaba a través de una grieta que había en el techo, la luz alumbraba débilmente la caja en donde estaba guardada el hacha que su padre planeaba vender. Sin sentir remordimiento de lo que pensó que podría hacerle a su padre con ella, la tomó y volvió a esconderse entre las sombras, aguardando hasta que el desgraciado de su padre viniera a buscarla. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que le haría a su padre, se le dibujaba una pequeña y tétrica sonrisita, ya no se sentía más humana en comparación con sus padres, si iban a compararla con ellos se aseguraría de ser peor que ellos, mucho…mucho peor. Ya no le importaba absolutamente nada, esta noche, sería la noche en que se desharía de ellos…de una vez y para siempre.**_

_**Su padre entró al garaje y empezó a buscar con la vista a Jessica, llevaba un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano.**_

_**-Así que quieres jugar a las escondidas Jessica, bueno si así lo quieres. Te voy a encontrar, y lo vas a lamentar-**_

_**Intentó encender la luz pero apenas pulsó el botón para que encendiera el foco se rompió, maldijo entre dientes y sacó su celular para alumbrarse y empezó a buscar a Jessica por todas partes, alumbró en un rincón bastante oscuro y lo que logró ver fue a su hija…de una manera diferente que le daba malos presentimientos. No sabía por qué pero sentía mucho miedo al verla, y más con la forma en la que se veía ahora. Tenía una sonrisa escalofriante de oreja a oreja, sus ojos…sus ojos ahora eran rojos como la misma sangre, y lo peor de todo es que tenía el hacha en sus manos.**_

_**-Piedra libre papi-**_

_**Pasó de estar en el rincón a estar a escasos centímetros de distancia de su padre, levantó el hacha y le cortó el brazo que sostenía el celular a su padre. Él gritó horriblemente, con el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo la apuñaló en el cuello pero eso no le hizo efecto alguno, brotaba mucha sangre de la herida que le provocó, pero ella no se inmutaba, solo seguía ahí con su tétrica sonrisa y comenzó a reír como si fuera una psicópata. Él estaba realmente aterrado.**_

_**-HAHAHAHAHA! Eso no me hizo ni cosquillas papi-**_

_**Volvió a elevar su hacha con el propósito de acabar con él.**_

_**-No hija espera, yo…lo siento. De verdad lo siento-**_

_**-HAHAHAHA….es demasiado tarde para eso papi-**_

_**Volvió a reírse de manera desquiciada, elevó su hacha y todo se acabó para su padre.**_

_**Horas después la madre de Jessica volvió a casa y lo que encontró ahí la dejó completamente horrorizada. Al entrar vio que de la lámpara colgaba el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Jessica que estaba atado del cuello a la lámpara con su intestino grueso, estaba todo ensangrentado, con cortaduras, con sus órganos colgando fuera de su cuerpo y sin sus ojos, solo sus cuencas vacías que lloraban sangre. Le habían cortado un brazo y le habían arrancado las piernas, y de su único brazo sano le habían quebrado casi a la mitad todos sus dedos, dejando ver parte de sus huesos.**_

_**Ella estaba aterrada y llorando del miedo, trató de salir corriendo para buscar ayuda pero al voltearse vio que Jessica estaba detrás de ella cubierta de sangre, con el hacha en su mano ensangrentado y con una sonrisa tenebrosa empezó a retroceder hacia atrás. Jessica se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella.**_

_**-Jessica, tú…tú…-**_

_**Cayó al suelo al tropezarse con una de las piernas del padre de Jessica que se encontraba ahí, todo descuartizado y ensangrentado.**_

_**Jessica se acercó lo bastante hasta para pararse delante de ella, elevó su hacha mientras sonreía y miraba a su madre con esos ojos rojos que mostraban toda la locura y sed de sangre que poseía.**_

_**-Jessica…-**_

_**-Adiós para siempre…mami….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**_

_**-NO!-**_

_**-Shhh, no te preocupes! Pronto ya no sentirás nada…-**_

-Wow esa es la creepypasta más larga que eh escuchado en toda mi vida- con razón me la leyeron entre tres. No puedo creer que el verdadero nombre de esa tipa Horror sea en realidad Jessica, tampoco que su padre la maltratara tanto y que su madre nunca hiciera nada al respecto, y que encima de todo su padre intentara abusar sexualmente de ella. Vi cómo a Ben le dio asco llegar a esa parte, no lo culpo, yo también sentí algo de asco con esa descripción de la lamida que le dio su padre. Pero lo que más nos asombró a todos fue que el mismísimo Zalgo le otorgó todos esos dones como la inmortalidad y controlar muertos, en serio que eso asombra a cualquiera. De pronto se escucha una risa que me suena muy familiar.

-Jajaja. . . así que. . . ¿ya encontraste mi creepypasta tan pronto?- de la nada aparece Horror sentada en una silla con una pierna sobre la otra y los codos y la espalda contra la mesa -Wow Jeff yo pensaba que tardarías más de un mes en encontrarla pero veo que no eres tan tonto como pensé ¿no joker?- odio a esta maldita zorra.

-Y veo que en vez de hacerme irte a buscar tú tuviste la amabilidad de venir hasta acá. Ahora podré mandarte a dormir para siempre pequeña puta-

-Jajajaja no me hagas reír Jeff. ¿Qué acaso no tienes más insultos aparte de ese que no me afecta en lo más mínimo? Me haces dudar de tu inteligencia Jeff-

-¡Ya cállate maldita!- y en eso empieza a haber interferencia con la señal de internet y con la luz- Mierda ¡Slender ya deja de hacer eso!-

-Pero esta vez no estoy haciendo nada-

-¿Entonces quién es?-

-Es una amiga mía- dice esa maldita puta con esa maldita sonrisa burlona que tiene. Me dan ganas de golpearla ahora mismo.

-¡Pues fíjate que ni ella ni nadie te salvará de mí maldita!- corro velozmente hacia donde se encuentra ella y cuando estoy a escasos centímetros de ella siento algo que está estrangulando mi cuello.

Siento que es algo liso y resbaloso y cuando me doy cuenta de lo que es descubro que es un tentáculo como los que tiene Slender. Pero sé que no puede ser él porque el tentáculo que me estrangula viene de afuera y él está a mis espaldas, cuando hago esfuerzos por girar la cabeza en dirección de donde se encuentra el dueño de aquel tentáculo descubro que es alguien muy parecido a Slender pero no logro verlo bien. ¿Qué rayos hacen los demás parados ahí como tontos en vez de ayudarme? Cuando pienso que moriré asfixiado siento cómo me liberan lanzándome contra la pared la cual creo que llegó a quebrarse por la fuerza con la que me lanzaron, y de la nada aparece dentro de la casa el dueño de aquel tentáculo, es exactamente igual que Slender. . . ¡solo que es una mujer! No puedo creerlo, es como Slenderman pero con grandes pechos y cabello largo y negro… ¡es una Slenderwoman! Quedé tan impresionado como todos los demás presentes, excepto por Slender quien estaba aún más impresionado que nosotros y creo que. . . ¿sonrojado?

-A ella no te le acerques ¿oíste bien payaso de circo?- otro slender que me viene con insultos –Y tú ya deja de hacer cosas que luego nos meten en problemas a las dos- decía esta vez "mirando" con enojo a Horror.

-Tsk! . . . Aguafiestas-

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?- hasta que por fin Jack sale de su asombro, los demás ya lo habían hecho.

-Ella es una Slenderwoman, iría a ser algo así como una contraparte mía- si eso se nota Slendy –Y. . .también es una vieja amiga mía- ok eso no me lo esperaba.

-Es un placer volver a verte Slender, pasaron varios años desde la última vez que nos vimos-

-Si ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Unos 600 o 900 años calculo-

-Si algo así. Lamento que esta mocosa de Horror se metiera a tu casa a causar problemas, y lamento haber estrangulado a tu amigo sonriente, es solo que quería evitar problemas-

-Descuida yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Te presento a los demás ellos son Masky, Ben, Hoodie, Jack y el chico de la sonrisa en el suelo es Jeff. También hay una niña aquí viviendo se llama Sally y tenemos un perro aquí con nosotros llamado Smile-

-Vaya familia que te formaste Slender. Siendo tan solitario me sorprende que lo hayas hecho-

-Si bueno, no es como si lo hubiéramos planeado, simplemente aparecimos por el bosque del señor Slender y él nos dio un lugar donde vivir- en serio que a Hoodie le gusta entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas, pero se quedó callado cuando Slendy volteó en su dirección.

-Bueno si ya acabaste de saludar a tu "amigo" Roxy y él de presentarnos a sus amigos mejor ya vámonos antes de que el joker comience a molestar de nuevo- ah no eso sí que no.

-Ah no claro que no, ahora tú no te me escapas pequeña maldita- me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y corro en su dirección con intenciones de matarla pero el enorme brazo de Slender me impide el paso.

-Jeff ya deja de actuar así. . .con nuestras visitas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Que visitas ni que ocho cuarto yo a esa maldita la acabaré matando! ¿O acaso les pedirás que vivan aquí con nosotros?-

-La verdad, si planeaba preguntarles eso-

**Yo: bueno eso será todo por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado el creepypasta que inventé para mi OC. Para el próximo habrá una sorpresita que no se si les gustará o simplemente les dará ganas de pegarme un tiro. Pero son libres de hacer lo que quieran.**

**Jeff: yo te mataría. Ya leí el siguiente capítulo y déjenme decirles que lo que pasará será – (CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO)- ¡¿Oye por qué censuraste lo que acabo de decir?!**

**Yo: debo hacerlo, en mis fics no se permiten spoilers tontito. Bueno nos leemos para la próxima. No olviden comentar o…**

**Jeff: o los mandaré a dormir bitchs!**

**Yo: gracias por insultar a mis lectores ¬¬**

**Jeff: si es que tienes alguno HAHAHAHA –le pego con una pala en la cabeza dejándole un chichón enorme- Waa comenten y GO TO SLEEP.**

**Yo: BYE CUIDENSE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My creepy love**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

**_-"bla bla"-_ pensamiento**

**Los nombres de los creepypastas que se nombran a continuación no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores, excepto mi OC creepypasta esa es de mi propia imaginación.**

**Nota de autor: si no pongo al principio de quién es el Pov's es porque continuará en el Pov's en que quedó en el capítulo anterior.**

**Chapter 4: ¿intentos de conquistas**

** O solo juegos?**

-La verdad si planeaba preguntarles eso-

-Tienes que estar bromeando Slendy-

-No, no bromeo- yo y mi gran bocota **(literalmente GRAN bocota XD) **

-¿En serio Slender? No quisiera causarte tantas molestias-

-No será ninguna molestia para ninguno de nosotros ¿Verdad chicos?- Slendy volteó a vernos con una voz que daba escalofríos.

Todos lo miramos normal como si nada, luego él volvió a repetir su pregunta con una actitud que ahora si nos asustó. Todos tragamos duro y asentimos temblando con miedo de que ahora nos amenazara de otra manera.

-Bueno si ellos no tienen problemas creo que si podemos quedarnos-

-¡Olvídalo! No me importa que tanto te guste este tipo yo ni loca pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que este ridículo joker-

-¡Horror! Ya deja de ser tan grosera, no te haría nada mal hacer las paces con. . .emm. . . Jeff-

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Jeff. Será mejor que te lleves bien con Horror o te dejaré sin cenar por lo que resta del año- ambos; apenas cruzamos miradas, nos miramos con odio.

-De acuerdo- no tuvimos más opción que aceptar a regañadientes.

-Bien mejor así ¿No te gustaría salir un rato a dar un paseo Roxy?- ¿es idea mía o le está coqueteando?

-Bueno la verdad no me parece una mala idea, además sirve para que Horror y los demás se conozcan un poco más-

-Entonces vamos. Masky estás a cargo hasta que regrese vigila a esos dos para que no intenten matarse. Jeff no te metas en problemas-

-Y más vale que te comportes Horror si no quieres que te torture por toda la eternidad, sabes que puedo hacerlo-

-Claro Slendy puedes confiar en mi- claro que crucé mis dedos detrás de mi espalda ¿acaso creían que soy honesto?

-A mí no me amenaces maniquí andante y parlante, tú no me das miedo- ok esta chica si me sorprende.

Cuando esos dos slenders se fueron. . .o se teletransportaron más bien, los demás nos miraron y nos sonrieron de una manera muy extraña ¿acaso ellos creen que ella y yo…? No debo estar loco. . .bueno más loco de lo normal. Cuando ella volteó a verlos les puso una mala cara.

-¿Se puede saber por qué rayos tienen esa cara de tontos montón de payasos?- ok ella en serio tiene mal carácter.

-Nada. . .nada solo. . .notábamos tu. . .color de ojos- ¿acaso Hoodie. . .tartamudeó y se sonrojó?

-Si emm…la verdad son muy lindos- ¿y ahora Ben? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Si bueno, esa no es razón para que se me queden viendo como un grupo de idiotas sin cerebro o como perro contemplando un hueso-

-Ok. . . como sea, yo soy Masky mucho gusto- él le extiende su mano para saludarla pero tal parece que a ella no le da ningún gusto conocerlo –Oye tú te llevas mal con Jeff, no por eso debes odiarnos a los demás- idiota.

-Si cierto, mucho gusto Masky yo soy Horror Illusions- y ahora actúan como si fueran amigos, genial, simplemente genial.

-Hola yo soy su hermano Hoodie-

-Yo soy Eyeless Jack, pero tú solo dime Jack-

-Y yo soy Ben Drowned, un placer conocerte- le sostiene la mano, se inclina y la besa ¡¿Pero qué bicho le picó a este enano verde?!

-Ok. . .aléjate de mí enano verde si no quieres salir herido- me sentí plagiado…de nuevo.

-De acuerdo señorita lo siento, yo solo quería ser amable con usted y darle la bienvenida-

-Con un simple "hola" me basta- ella lo miró de una manera amenazante que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

-Muy bien lo siento. Si no les molesta me iré a mi cuarto a entretenerme un rato con mis videojuegos así que, adiós señorita- hizo ese extraño y ridículo saludo de quitarse el gorro y hacer una reverencia frente a Horror, en serio que está muy raro.

-Claro amigo, yo también debo irme, saldré a buscar algo para comer. Un gusto conocerte Horror, adiós-

-Y yo iré con Ben para que me dé la revancha en los videojuegos. Adiós Horror-

-Y yo debo ir a ordenar algunas cosas a mi cuarto. Y a buscar mis píldoras. Espero te sientas a gusto aquí Horror, y Jeff no la molestes- y dicho eso solo quedamos Horror y yo en la sala.

Se podía sentir la tensión que había entre nosotros cuando nos quedamos solos. La verdad me sentía algo nervioso y tenso al estar al lado de ella, ella solo se quedaba ahí parada y no me dirigía la mirada ni la palabra. La verdad no sé por qué se quedó callada tan de repente, quizá solo me ignoraba no lo sé en realidad. Pensé mejor en salir de aquí y dejarla sola, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta ella me detuvo.

-Oye-

-¿Qué quieres zorrita?- creo que se molestó con eso ya que la vi fruncir el ceño un poco. ¡Je! Ya me imagino lo mucho que se enojará viviendo aquí conmigo.

-Oye joker no te hagas el estúpido. . .aunque eso es pedir demasiado- mierda esta es de no quedarse callada.

-Jeje ok no te enojes, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a ese apodo si vas a quedarte aquí a vivir con nosotros-

-Eres un idiota, y pensar que quería hacer las paces contigo- ¿dijo…hacer la paces?

-¡Ja! Sigue soñando querida, no olvidaré tan fácilmente la noche en la que te burlaste de mí, te haré pagar por todo eso-

-Bueno joker, con la cara que tienes no es tan difícil burlarse de ti- ok ahora si me enojé.

Me importa un carajo que Masky esté a cargo, y que Slendy me haya amenazado de muerte si llego a pelear con ella, a esta maldita puta la haré pagar caro.

La sostengo del brazo y la jalo hasta el sofá tirándola sobre él, me siento sobre ella y saco mi cuchillo acercándolo peligrosamente a su cuello, ahora que me doy cuenta tiene un largo y hermoso cuello, Ahhh! Ya mejor le clavo el cuchillo así esta puta ya no me jode nunca más. Estoy muy cerca de cortarle el cuello a la mitad, pero ella no muestra ningún signo de miedo o nada que suela hacer una víctima, ni siquiera se defiende, simplemente se me queda mirando de una manera fría y aburrida, si ella actúa así no siento esa descarga de adrenalina que suelo sentir cuando asesino a mis víctimas, ¡eso solo me saca de quicio y me hace enojar mucho!

-¡¿Por qué rayos no haces ni dices nada?!-

-¿Para qué gastarme? Ya te dije que no puedo morir soy inmortal, además cualquier herida que me hagas puede sanar en cuestión de poco tiempo sin preocuparme por sentir el dolor ¿recuerdas?- sí cierto, además eso lo decía en su creepypasta, ¡mierda!

-Cierto. . .bueno no te preocupes, ya descubriré una manera de hacerte suplicar piedad-

-Yo no suplico por nada a nadie. Y por cierto, ¿tienes sangre brotando de tu cuello?- ella señala una parte de mi cuello y cuando me toco para asegurarme resulta que es cierto.

-Si es cierto, de alguna manera me corté cuando me estrellé contra la pared de madera ¿Por qué te interesa?- ella no responde, solo se acomoda intentando sentarse un poco, se acerca a mí y comienza a lamer la sangre de mi cuello.

¡¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo ésta loca?! ¡¿Por qué rayos lame mi cuello?! Siento cómo me lame toda la cortada para tomar mi sangre más el largo de mi cuello, siento cómo comienza a chupar un poco la herida y cómo me cambia de posición dejándome a mí debajo de ella, tal parece que le gusta hacerse la dominante y que le gusta lamerme el cuello ya que no ha dejado de hacerlo y eso que la herida ya dejó de brotar sangre de seguro. Y algo que me pareció extraño es que ella comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi polera y comenzó a acariciarme el pecho sobre mi camisa. Me siento completamente raro, es una sensación muy agradable, la verdad…creo que esto que ella está haciendo me está excitando. ¡¿Pero qué rayos me está pasando?! No esto no es normal en mí. Aunque no puedo evitarlo, se siente muy bien, además comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi miembro y siento como si el pantalón me apretara. Ya sé lo que me está pasando, pero ni loco me voy a someter a ella.

La aparto de mí quitándomela de encima y me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, siento mi cara arder por la vergüenza que siento en este momento sobre todo porque ella me mira sonriendo triunfante y burlonamente. Tal parece que quería hacerme pasar vergüenza frente a ella para divertirse un rato, cuando la escuché soltar una risita herví de furia.

-Jeje ¿Qué pasó Jeff, te dio miedo lo que iba a seguir? Jajaja que inocente eres-

-¡Yo no pienso ser tu juguete maldita puta barata, así que vete olvidando de eso!- ella me mira durante un rato.

Luego se levanta y se me acerca bastante, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancias de mi rostro. Creo. . .creo que me estoy poniendo colorado porque siento mi cara arder por sentir tanta vergüenza además de que me siento incomodo en este momento. Cuando menos me lo espero ella sostiene mi barbilla y me hace girar la cabeza hacia un lado, y me susurra al oído.

-Deberías estar agradecido aunque sea un poco conmigo. . .acabo de curarte la herida de tu cuello- luego me suelta y se retira subiendo las escaleras.

Yo me toco el cuello y como no siento nada me dirijo a un espejo y comienzo a revisar todo mi cuello para ver si lo que ella me dijo es verdad. Y vaya sorpresa que me dio comprobar que todo era verdad, pero. . . ¿cómo rayos hizo eso? Eso en serio me sorprendió, aunque me sorprende más el hecho de que ella haya hecho algo por mí, ¿por qué lo hizo? Bueno tarde o temprano lo averiguaré, pero como siempre dice Slendy mejor temprano porque si es tarde te mato. Así que me fui derechito a subir las escaleras para ir a buscarla.

Voy caminando lentamente cerca de cada cuarto para ver si escucho la voz de Horror, y cuando creo escucharla me detengo justo en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Masky, y lo que los escucho decir me deja con la boca abierta.

-Oye ten cuidado con eso-

-Lo siento. Tu entrada es algo estrecha-

-Debes meterlo bien y con cuidado, luego sacarlo y volverlo a meter, y así sucesivamente-

-Claro ya entiendo, ahh~ ¿así?-

-Sí. . .perfecto- wtf! ¿Acaso ellos dos estaban haciendo…?

No eso no puede ser cierto, hace un momento ella estaba de lo más entretenida lamiéndome el cuello y ahora estaba con Masky en su cuarto haciendo…bueno…bueno haciendo eso. Bueno eso no lo pienso aceptar, no dejaré que Masky se haga de novias y luego le entre la depresión cuando la mate, además ¡ella es mía y solo mía!. . .wow, eso sonó raro, mejor evito que continúen. . .a pesar que de seguro me llevaré la vergüenza de mi vida.

-Oigan detengan lo que están haciendo en este mo…mento- abrí la puerta de una patada y lo que me encuentro es…nada.

Cuando entro a la habitación de Masky donde se encuentran él y Horror, el mismo cuarto del que escuché gemidos, el que abrí para detenerlos en sus actos amorosos y me encuentro con esos dos sentados en la computadora viendo juegos de… ¿esos son eroges?

-¿Qué te pasa Jeff?-

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?-

-Jugando eroges online ¿no ves?- ok no me esperaba esa contestación tan directa de parte de Horror.

-¿Eroges? ¿Y qué eran todas esas cosas que se escuchaban fuera del cuarto?-

-Ahh eso…- creo que Masky se sonrojó, incluso creo que el sonrojo podría atravesarle la máscara –Es que estábamos leyendo los diálogos de los personajes-

-¿Eh?-

-Te dije que debías hablar en voz baja Masky. Cualquier idiota puede pasearse por cualquier lado y pensar cualquier cosa…y con idiota me refiero a Jeff- ella voltea verme con una muy fría, creo que hasta sentí una corriente fría.

-Bueno, si no te escuchara gemir como una puta no hubiera pensado cualquier cosa ¿no lo crees?- ella me siguió mirando igual durante un largo rato hasta que Masky rompió el silencio, me había olvidado que él se encontraba aquí.

-Bueno emm…yo…mejor me quedo en la cocina y les doy tiempo a solas- y se fue casi corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ahora solo quedamos ella y yo, los dos solos de nuevo, y esta vez no planeo que me vuelva a tratar de engatusar.

-¿Estás celoso?- de acuerdo eso no me lo esperaba.

-¡Ja! ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Celoso de qué, del idiota de Masky? ¿Por qué me pondría celoso?-

-¿Entonces por qué entraste así si pensaste que hacíamos "eso"?- con ese contraataque me mató.

-Pues…porque no planeo dejar que tú y Masky tengan un romance sabiendo que en algún momento me encargaré de ti-

-Sí claro ¿qué otro cuento me vas a contar ahora patético joker celoso?- en serio que ella me hace enojar, me saca de mis casillas como nadie nunca lo ha hecho.

Me acerco a ella de manera amenazante y la agarro firmemente de los brazos y hago que me mire a los ojos. Ella solo me mira de una manera fría y vacía que hace que mis nervios exploten y las ganas de matarla se hagan más fuertes.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en querer hacerme enojar?-

-¿Por qué tú te obsesionas conmigo? No creas que no supe que me has estado buscando como loco por todas partes durante las últimas dos semanas- la verdad eso si me sorprendió, no pensé que ella fuera a darse cuenta de que la eh estado buscando -Vamos contéstame ¿Por qué me has estado buscando como loco?-

-¡Porque planeo encargarme de ti por eso, ya te lo había mencionado antes yo te mandaré a dormir para siempre y al fin podré deshacerme de ti!-

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso yo no te creo nada! ¡Tú me has estado buscando por otra razón y quiero saberla ahora!-

-¡La verdad es…! la verdad es que no sé por qué estuve buscándote tan obsesionadamente, no sé por qué me puse así cuando vi cómo Masky y Ben te saludaron, no sé por qué pensé que hacías "eso" con Masky, no sé por qué entre de esa forma cuando lo pensé…y definitivamente no sé por qué haré esto-

-¿Qué te…?- no le permití seguir hablando, porque la tomé del mentón y le cerré la boca…con un beso.

La besé, la besé de tal manera que me sorprende que el que la haya besado así haya sido yo ya que nunca en mi vida eh besado a una chica, Horror es la primera chica a la que eh besado. Se podría decir que le di un beso apasionado porque la verdad lo sentí algo intenso, con una mano la tomé de la cintura y con la otra la sostuve de la nuca para que no intentara alejarse de mí haciendo que el beso fuera un poco más profundo, intenté abrirme paso dentro de su boca lamiendo sus labios; tienen un delicioso sabor a decir verdad, y ella raramente abrió la boca dejándome meter la lengua y recorrer toda su cavidad. También me pareció raro que antes mantuviera sus manos contra mi pecho intentando alejarme de ella y que ahora me estuviera abrazando colocando sus brazos sobre mis hombros mientras con una mano sostenía con algo de fuerza el cabello de mi nuca, casi me arrancaba el cabello pero estaba tan concentrado en sentir cada parte de esa cavidad tan húmeda de su boca que ni me importó. Nos quedamos así durante un muy largo tiempo.

Recorrí todo dentro de su boca con mi lengua, desde el paladar hasta llegar a casi rozarle la campanilla, también me puse a jugar un rato con su lengua al lamerla arriba y abajo, sinceramente me sentí muy exitado, aunque no pude seguir disfrutando de eso porque enseguida ella me dio un fuerte empujón apartándome lo más que podía de ella, cuando nos separó comencé a tomar mucho aire, ese beso fue demasiado intenso para mí y creo que un poco para Horror que la vi respirar algo agitada. Cuando le vi mejor el rostro, noté que tenía todo el rostro cubierto de un sonrojo intenso, ¡je! Mala suerte no tener una cámara ahora mismo. Aunque ella no parecía estar muy contenta con lo que acabo de hacer, primero la vi algo confundida y luego algo molesta, cuando menos me lo espero ella desaparece de mi vista y cuando me volteo hacia atrás veo la puerta abierta, debe haberse ido.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- me senté sobre la cama de Masky para aclarar un poco mis ideas, ¿Qué eh hecho?... ¿Por qué la besé? De seguro ella ahora me odia. Mierda me siento de lo más miserable en este momento, no sé por qué lo hice…pero sé que si lo volviera hacer no me arrepentiría.

Es mejor que me vaya del cuarto de Masky antes de que él llegue y quiera matarme por verme aquí todavía, ya más tarde veré qué puedo hacer con Horror para que no siga enojada conmigo. La verdad pienso que si debí hacer las paces con ella antes, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo me comporto así? No tengo por qué hacer las paces, aunque me siento algo raro y ahora menos que antes puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¡mierda! Al rato veré cómo arreglar las cosas.

**Yo: uf! La verdad es que me maté escribiendo este capítulo, pero creo que me quedó bien ¿qué opinas tú Jeff?**

**Jeff: . . . – (sonrojado)-**

**Yo: ¿Y ahora qué tienes?**

**Jeff: no me gustó para nada este capítulo, me hiciste ver como un idiota sentimental con las hormonas alteradas.**

**Yo: ¿en serio crees eso?**

**Jeff: ¡si!**

**Yo: entonces si me salió tal y como quería este capítulo Jajaja**

**Jeff: maldita ¬¬**

**Yo: no lloriquees. Bueno nos leemos para la próxima y recuerden por favor dejar reviews ¿sí?**

**Jeff: GO TO SLEEP**

**Yo: BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My creepy love**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

_**-"bla bla"-**_** pensamiento**

**Los nombres de los creepypastas que se nombran a continuación no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores, excepto mi OC creepypasta esa es de mi propia imaginación.**

**Chapter 5: ¿Qué me está pasando?**

**(Pov's Horror)**

Ha pasado más o menos una semana desde aquel "incidente" con ese estúpido joker, y desde entonces lo eh estado evitando un poco. ¿Pero qué rayos había hecho? El desgraciado de Jeff me había besado como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo y yo en vez de matarlo le di el gusto de continuar al abrirle paso a su lengua dentro de mi boca, ¡qué asco! Ahora no me quitaré el sabor de su lengua nunca. Maldigo la inmortalidad en ciertas ocasiones.

Y lo peor de todo es que…sentí como si me hubiera gustado, como si me hubiera gustado ese beso, hasta sentí cómo se me ponía la cara roja de vergüenza. Encima soy muy pálida y algo como un sonrojo se me puede notar muchísimo. También pude sentir cómo mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me temblaban las piernas y me sudaban un poco las manos, y por un momento sentí como si quisiera que él y yo…

¡No! No me pienso comportar como esas idiotas enamoradas que ven corazones y pajaritos de colores por todos lados porque según digan que el amor es la cosa más hermosa que alimenta el alma o estupideces así, ¡ja! ¿Para qué quiero alimentar mi alma si ya se la vendí a Zalgo a cambio de todos estos poderes? Me aseguraré de que Jeff no se vuelva aprovechar de mí, no voy a dejar que me tome desprevenida de nuevo.

Cuando voy caminando por los pasillos metida en mis pensamientos y con la cabeza baja, siento que choco contra alguien y caigo al suelo. ¡Mierda! En serio que estoy algo distraída.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye fíjate por donde vas! –la verdad es que no estoy de humor para que me pasen estas cosas.

-Lo siento mucho Horror, no te había visto es que ando muy distraído. –no eres el único.

-Pues para la próxima no andes tan distraído… ¿Hoodie?-

-Si ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes –que idiota – ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo enojada y muy distraída últimamente.-

-Emm…si estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-Mmm….estás mintiendo. – ¡mierda! –Oye si vas a vivir aquí con nosotros debes saber que entre nosotros nos ayudamos sea cual sea el problema, así que si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo a mí o a cualquier otro. –

Mierda, no sé por qué no puedo disimular bien cuando me siento mal, y tampoco sé por qué Hoodie me salió con un discurso así. Ni siquiera me conocen, no saben nada de mí a excepción de lo que había en mi creepypasta ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? Da igual, no creo que pueda ayudarme con el problema que tengo con el inútil joker de Jeff.

-¿El problema que tienes es con Jeff no es así? –este se hace pero no es tonto.

-Emm….-

-Sí, si es él, ya me parecía. – ¿tan poco sé disimular?

-Bueno aunque el problema fuera con él ¿a ti qué te importa? –

-Horror, si tienes problemas con él no le des importancia aparte de que seguramente lo hace para molestarte él siempre actúa así con todos nosotros. Así que tienes dos alternativas: ignorarlo hasta que se canse de molestarte…o matarlo a golpes para que ya no te joda. –

-Jajajaja de acuerdo gracias por el consejo. –debo admitirlo, me reanimó con eso.

-Me alegra ayudarte y ver que ya no te sientes tan desanimada. –

-Si…gracias Hoodie. –no sé si fue idea mía o Hoodie se sonrojó un poco.

-Bu-bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto. Hasta pronto Horror. –pasa a mi lado y se dirige al final del pasillo.

-Oye Hoodie un momento. –de repente él se detuvo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Cómo supiste que mi problema era con Jeff? –

-Es que Masky me dijo que estaban ustedes dos solos encerrados en su cuarto. –de repente creo que sentí mi cara arder un poco, maldito Masky.

-Emm… no creerás que…-

-No claro que no, yo no pienso en el doble sentido nunca. Aunque no lo creas tengo la mente inocente. –me cuesta creerlo. Se despide con un movimiento de mano y se marcha.

Yo solo me quedé ahí parada viendo cómo Hoodie se marchaba y entraba a su cuarto, es la primera vez que alguien me ayuda de esa manera y luego se marcha; me sentí muy sola en ese momento, pero siempre me eh sentido sola así que no había ninguna diferencia. Aunque claro, luego conocí a Zalgo que después de lo sucedido se hizo algo así como un amigo, y luego de un tiempo empezó a actuar como un padre para mí, luego de unos años conocí a Roxy mejor conocida como Slenderwoman, ellos dos no se llevaron muy bien al principio pero Roxy le comenzó a tener mucho respeto y Zalgo comenzó a tratarla…con un poco menos de frialdad. Digamos que ellos dos se habían hecho algo así como una familia.

Decidí mejor dejar de estar parada ahí como una tonta y mejor bajar a la cocina a ver si había algo de comer en esa casa, la verdad ya siento que muero de hambre; claro hablando metafóricamente.

Cuando voy bajando las escaleras escucho la voz de Masky algo irritada y enojada, tal parece que le gritaba a alguien que por lo que escucho se divierte muchísimo haciéndolo enojar.

-¡Laughing Jack! ¡Mejor sal de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te meta en una bolsa negra para cadáveres! –wow no pensé que Masky tuviera tan mal carácter.

-Jajaja por favor Masky no te enojes tanto, te saldrán arrugas en la frente jajajaja. Yo solo quería pasar a saludar, y conocer a las nuevas invitadas que tienen viviendo aquí con ustedes. –pues fíjate que yo no tengo ganas de conocerte imbécil.

-No creo que quieran conocerte, mucho menos una de ellas que tiene mal carácter. –lo tomaré como un cumplido mejor.

-Bueno… ¿y por qué mejor no me presento primero con ella ya que está aquí presente? – ¿qué?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –

-Ella está aquí. –y justo cuando menos me lo espero, enfrente de mí aparece un especie de payaso.

Era un especie de payaso estilo tenebroso con el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, un traje extraño de payaso en blanco y negro con mangas muy largas, unas plumas en los hombros, unos tirantes de color negro, brazos muy largos con dedos que más bien parecían garras, la piel extremadamente blanca, una nariz en forma de cono con rayas blancas y negras, y una sonrisa con dientes filosos muy parecida a la de Jeff. Genial, lo que me faltaba, otro ridículo joker….aunque a este si le queda bien el saco.

Este tipo me agarra del brazo y me saca de donde estaba escondida y me coloca justo a su lado dejándome a la vista de Masky que no tenía ni idea de que me encontraba escondida.

-¿Horror qué hacías ahí escondida? –creo que se enojó conmigo, tal parece que este día es mi día de mala suerte.

-Pues…yo este…estaba…-

-Así que esta linda princesa es Horror. – ¿este ridículo payaso me acaba de llamar "princesa"? – Es un placer conocerte hermosa. –me sostiene la mano con sus garras y me besa la mano. Inmediatamente sentí una sensación de asco al sentirlo, así que rápidamente alejé mi mano de ese idiota. Sentir los labios de Jeff es mejor que sentir los suyos… ¡¿Pero qué carajos acabo de decir?! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

**(****Laughing Pov's****)**

¡Pero qué cosa más linda me acabo de encontrar! Tiene una hermosa mirada con el color de la sangre, un lindo cabello negro liso y largo, y un cuerpo bastante bueno a decir verdad, y encima ella usa una falda corta que deja ver esas hermosas y largas piernas, y una camiseta cortita que le queda muy pegadita al cuerpo, ya veré si Slender no me deja vivir aquí también juju.

-Oye payaso ridículo, mejor no te me acerques si no quieres que te mande directo a la morgue. –y encima de todo agresiva. Se ve sexy enojada.

-Oye Laughing Jack mejor ya vete de aquí, antes de que ella te asesine y no pueda detenerla. –pero que odioso este drogadicto.

-Que aguafiestas eres Masky, yo solo estoy siendo educado con esta linda princesa al saludarla. –no puedo controlar muy bien mis instintos y coloqué "accidentalmente" mi mano sobre su cintura, de repente pude sentir cómo se tensaba un poco, ay que ternura.

-¡Oye pervertido asqueroso quítame las manos de encima! –de repente siento un dolor en mi brazo, y al ver qué me había pasado, veo que ella me había clavado un cuchillo. Vaya la gatita tiene garras.

-Te lo dije payaso. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que yo la ayude a mandarte a la morgue. –

-Tú no me das miedo drogadicto, ¿sigues enojado porque hice que se te cayeran a la basura tus malditas drogas? –

-¡Sabes perfectamente que yo necesito de mis píldoras maldito payaso que se pinta los labios! –

-Tranquilo viejo no era para que te pusieras así, déjame pasar un tiempo con esta princesa para llegar a conocernos mejor. –la volteo a ver y veo que puso una cara de desagrado, ya se acostumbrará a mí solo necesita tiempo.

-Yo no me llevaría bien contigo ni aunque fueras el último ser viviente en este mundo. –

-No seas así mi linda princesa, ya verás que nos llevaremos….bastante bien. –ok lo admito ese bastante bien tuvo un doble sentido.

La miro a los ojos de una manera que, podría llamarla, lujuriosa y me acerco a ella para darle un abrazo, simplemente quiero sentir ese lindo cuerpecito junto al mío. Cierro mis ojos y cuando intento rodearla con mis brazos no siento que abrazara a nadie, abro los ojos y veo que efectivamente no hay nadie, me volteo a donde se encuentra Masky y veo a mi querida Horror parada justo al lado de ese maldito drogadicto lame-botas de Slender, ¡maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a quitarme a mi querida Horror?

-Es en serio Laughing Jack, mejor vete de aquí o si no el señor Slender te matará de una forma que no quieres saber. –

-Oh que rudo eres drogadicto. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a buscar a Hoodie y le pides ayuda para que te masturbes como siempre lo hacen? –

-¡Oye maldito desgraciado yo no hago esas cosas! –debo admitir que verlo enojado es muy gracioso –Ahora sal de aquí o verás cómo te… -de repente aparece Hoodie en la sala algo agitado.

-¡Masky! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte! Es sobre…-se quedó callado de repente al vernos a mí y a Horror –Emm…debo decirte algo…en privado. –

-Emm seguro Hoodie, al rato te veo Horror, Laughing Jack mejor vete antes de que te arrepientas. –salieron por la puerta dejándonos solos a mi querida Horror y a mí.

Yo me quedé viéndola, más bien admirándola como se admira una obra de arte. Esas largas y divinas piernas, ese lindo cuello, esos divinamente hermosos senos, ese hermoso cuerpecito que ella tenía me encantaba, sentía que me pedía a gritos que lo tocara. Ella voltea a verme con una cara muy seria, yo solo la miro sonriente.

-Bueno mi "Horrorosa Princesa" ¿qué te parece si…nos divertimos un rato? –yo le guiño un ojo y ella me mira enojada, en serio me encanta verla así.

-Estás completamente loco payaso. –ella voltea su rostro hacia un lado y yo aprovecho y me le acerco arrinconándola contra la pared.

-Si estoy loco, pero loco por ti bombón. –coloco mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras la miro de forma lujuriosa de nuevo y ella me mira con cierta incomodidad.

-¡Aléjate de mí maldito payaso pervertido asqueroso! –alza una mano con la intención de darme un golpe pero yo se la agarro y se la estampo contra la pared.

-No hasta que te haga mía bombón. –ella me mira con cierta expresión de asco mientras yo me voy acercando a sus labios.

Casi estaba a punto de darle un beso pero aparece un cuchillo disparado de la nada y queda clavado en la pared al lado de la cabeza de mí querida Horror. Me volteo hacia atrás y veo a mi "amigo" Jeff con cara de pocos amigos y realmente muy enojado.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! –

**(Horror Pov's)**

Me quedo congelada en mi lugar mientras veo a este asqueroso y pervertido payaso con una cara de pervertido violador mientras se va acercando a mí lentamente, la verdad que deseaba morir en ese instante y luego de la nada sale un cuchillo disparado hacia acá que queda clavado en la pared a centímetros de mi cabeza, poquito más y me lo clavan justo en la cara. El payaso se da vuelta hacia atrás y me deja ver que el que lanzó el cuchillo fue Jeff que estaba muy enojado por la expresión de su rostro. ¡Jeff! Ay joker nunca me sentí más feliz de verte hasta podría besarte por la alegría, ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! ¿Qué me está pasando?

**X: Bueno eso será todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que…-aparece Jeff y la empuja –**

**J: ¡NO SE LES OCURRA COMENTAR IDIOTECES SOBRE AMOR DE PARTE MÍA! ¡YO NO AMO A ESA MALDITA PUTA! –aparece la escritora y lo tira al suelo de una patada –**

**X: ¡A MÍ NADIE ME EMPUJA DEL ESCENARIO CUANDO HABLO MALDITA COPIA BARATA DEL JOKER! Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que puedan comentar los veré la próxima.**

**J: ¡Y no comenten estupideces sobre mí malditos hijos de # &%$! -ella le aplasta la cabeza con su pie –**

**X: ¡Cállate y arrodíllate que mientras estés en mi fic serás mi esclavo! –**

**J: ¡Argh! –**

**X: Adiós cuídense y comenten. **


End file.
